The Silver Althea Flower
by oreostar
Summary: there is a new character who found her way to camp half-blood. Who is she? Who is her greek parent? percy adn annabeth are in this one and maybe a few other characters will show up too!


My silver eyes leaked scared salty tears. With my heart pounding, adrenaline pumping, and my long auburn hair flowing behind me, I ran. I ran as if Hades himself was at my feet. But no the monster following me was way worse.

The monster was huge! His head was that of a dapple grey horse. The rest of his body resembled that of an ugly brown snake. One look at his gorgeous eyes and you would turn into kelp. This was the ever feared Chrysaor son of the gorgon, Medusa and the sea god, Poseidon.

I ran for my life I had no idea where I was going and I really didn't care. I ran into an abandoned farm house on some deserted New York City road which was strange enough to find. I darted in to the badly burned kitchen as gracefully as a gazelle and quickly searched for a knife or a cooking mallet anything I could use to protect myself. I found nothing I couldn't do anything.

"_Hisssssssssssss _come here little one! You sssssssmel assssssss though you would make a fantassssssstic ssssssssnack!"

My breath came back to me and my feet made no sound as I tried to find an exit. I came across a broken window and I jumped through it landing as lightly as a cat, ready to pounce. I saw this huge hill in front of me maybe I could lose Chrysaor on the other side or maybe there would be help.

I was almost to the top when I heard, "I got you!" Chrysaor slimy snake tail wrapped around my leg and started to inch up toward my torso. "Now thissssssss won't hurt at all" he whispered next to my ear.

I screwed my eyes shut and punched Chrysaor in the eye she stuffed my hands up his nostrils and helicopter spun him around. I let go and he landed on a pole that used to hold a stop sign close to the top of the hill. He got back up and hissed "Ahhhh you thought you could sssssssslay me that eassssssssssssssily!" "foolissssssssssssssh girl!" he struck out at me and his head rammed into my stomach. My eyesight got fuzzy I was expecting another hit one never came. The last thing I remembered before the world went black was another strange creature that looked like a dragon fighting the snake-horse.

I woke up in a light blue sick room. I tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by a beautiful blonde girl of about 16 years of age. "Don't strain yourself. You have five broken ribs. I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Hi, I'm Althea. Where am I?" I stuttered trying to use my extremely dry tongue.

"You are in Camp Half-Blood, here drink this." She handed me a tall class filled with a caramel type liquid in it. I warily took a sip the refreshing taste of strait out of the oven chocolate chip muffins overwhelmed her and before I knew it the drink was gone.

Annabeth smiled, "so how'd it taste?"

"Like the best drink I've ever had can I have some more?"

"No, this is the nectar of the gods. For a demigod if you have a little it will heal your wounds but if you drink too much then you will be burned from the inside out till you are nothing but a pile of ashes" She replied.

"What the drink of the gods do mean like the Greek gods like Zeus and Artemis and stuff?" I asked confused. I could hear some thunder rumbling in the distance.

"I wouldn't throw those names around so carelessly Althea, the gods don't like it." Annabeth looked around behind her as someone came in.

"So she lives huh?" asked this tall dark haired green eyed boy. "Hey I'm Percy glad to see you awake." He walked over and gave Annabeth a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Percy, don't you have sword practice or stable duty or something?" Annabeth inquired.

"Naw, Chiron told me to come and see if I could help you care for sickie over there." He pointed and smiled at me after taking a seat next to Annabeth.

"Percy she's not sick just injured," Annabeth said. She turned to me and said, "don't mind him he thinks he's funny but he's not."

"Aw come on I was just kidding don't make her think I'm a stupid Idiot!" Percy jokingly complained.

"Well—" Annabeth started.

"Don't go there," Percy interrupted.

Annabeth was about to answer but then I cut in, "Hey guys what am I doing here and why are you telling me that there are such things as gods?"

"Well do you remember that monster that followed you here? Well that was the son of medusa and Poseidon (At this Percy snorted) and he was sent to kill you." Annabeth explained.

"Well why was he chasing me," I asked still confused.

Percy answered, "Well because you're a demigod, half Greek god and half human."

"Well that makes sence" I said.

"Really" Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

"Yea you see I'm an orphan and I live on the streets a couple years ago these strange things started happening. I was being chased by all these weird creatures. I went to a library trying to get information and it turned out they were Ancient Greek monsters." I reasoned with them. They were looking at me weirdly. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked kind of defensively.

"It's just that usually nobody believes us until later." Annabeth explained.

"Oh well I believe you it's just who is my parent?" I asked.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. Percy turned back to me and said. "We don't know who your Greek parent is yet they have to claim you."

"Well when do they do that?" I asked still in the dark.

"Whenever they decide it could be soon it could be years from now, I'm sorry to say this but it could be never." Annabeth said gently.

"Oh," was all I could answer. I didn't admit this to the others but I was kind of hopin that I would finally find out who one of my parents were.


End file.
